Our Love Weaknesses
by Squirrelkit
Summary: April gets a call from her best friend Michelle saying that Katie and Claire are missing. She sends Donnie, Mikey, Leo and Raph to save the twins and she brings Shelly to the lair. Feelings develop between the remaining turtles and the other girls. Will the girls love them back or will they be too freaked out by them? Pairings: Donnie/April Mikey/OC, Leo/OC and Raph/OC


**Pairings: Donnie/April, Mikey/OC, Leo/OC, and Raph/OC**

**OCs names: Michelle (Shelly), Katie and Claire (twins)**

**Summary: April gets a call from her best friend Michelle (a.k.a Shelly) saying that the twins (Katie and Claire) are missing. April sends Donnie, Mikey, Leo and Raph to save the twins, and she brings Shelly to the lair. After they save them, feelings develop between the remaining turtles and the other girls. Will the girls love them back, or will they be too freaked out by them?**

Chapter 1

**April's PoV**

I headed into the turtles lair after school. I was immediately greeted by Donnie, the smart one and the one with the purple headband. My heart skipped a beat and started beating faster at the sight of him. It recently started doing that and I have no idea why.

"Hey, April," he said.

I smiled. "Hey Donnie." I looked around. Mikey, who wore the orange headband, was eating pizza on the couch, next to Leo (the one with the blue headband), who was watching Space Heroes, or something like that. Finally Raph (the one with red headband) was feeding his pet turtle, Spike. I laughed at the irony: A walking, talking, ninjitsu-fighting turtle has a pet turtle. Never thought I'd see the day when _that _happened, but I did.

I looked back at Donnie, who was staring at me with something in his eyes. When I caught him staring at me, he blushed. I smiled, grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the table, pulling out my laptop.

The other turtles noticed us by now and came over to see what info I had because I usually do this when I have info on something, but I hadn't called or texted Donnie to tell him I had info, so I think he knew it was something else.

"So what do you have to show us, April?" Leo asked. Donnie and I exchanged a look, then looked at Leo like he was stupid. "What?"

I sighed as Donnie explained, "Leo, if April had any information, don't you think she would have called or texted me to tell you? Then I would have told you that she had something? Just because she has her laptop with her does not mean she has any information on the Foot!" He paused, then added, "Or on anything else!"

Leo raised his hands in a "I-come-in-peace" way and backed away. "Okay. Geez, Donnie. Chill out."

"Yeah, take a chill pill, dude," Mikey said.

Raph crossed him arms. "So is there any reason you brought that thing at all?"

I smiled innocently at him. "Yes, yes there is." Donnie smirked.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Well, what is it?"

I sighed. "Well, I was just going to take Donnie, but you guys can come too, if you want."

"Take us to what?" The turtles asked at the same time.

I smiled. "Well, the fair is in town and I thought Donnie might like to go because it has a section for science. Now I think we all should go."

"Uh, question?" Donnie asked. I looked at him, smiling. He blushed and stammered. "H-how are we going to go without everyone running away screaming from us?" The others nodded in agreement.

"Easy, I'll get you disguises," I said, opening my laptop, signing on and going to the website that had the tickets for the carnival on it.

"Oh, what a joy. Donnie, your girlfriend is going to get us disguises so we don't scare the whole town. I thought we would have to walk around the town just in our shells. What a relief," Raph said sarcastically. My heart beat faster when Raph said "girlfriend", and I didn't know why.

Donnie blushed and yelled, "SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I sighed sadly without knowing why and Donnie looked at me. I smiled and shrugged.

Raph rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."

"Well, I think that it will be awesome!" Mikey shouted.

Leo looked thoughtful as his brothers looked at them. "It could work," he finally said, "but it will need lots of planning." He looked at me. "When is it?"

"Next week, on Friday," I say, looking at my computer screen.

Leo nodded. "That will give us plenty of time." He straightened out and got into leader mode then. "Raph will you ask Master Splinter if this is okay?" Raph shot him a dirty look as he went to the dojo, muttering the whole way. "If Splinter says yes, Donnie, you will make the costumes, Mikey will give you an idea of what to create after April tells him what she had in mind, and April will fit them. Okay?"

Donnie and I nodded, but Mikey looked confused. "Uh, can you repeat that in English?"

"You draw the costumes that April describes to you," Leo said in a way that sounded like he was talking to a five year old, which, in a way, he was.

"Oh!" Mikey said. "Will do, Leo."

I rolled my eyes as Raph came out. We all looked at him, waiting for Master Splinters approval. "He said its okay with him, as long as we stick to April."

Everyone nodded and I was about to start describing the costumes I had in mind to Mikey, who got out the sketch book I got him along with a pencil and colored pencils, when my phone rang. All of our heads looked at the device, or rather in the direction the sound was coming from.

I pulled it out, saw who was calling and answered, smiling. "Hi, Shelly." I met Shelly in Kindergarten. We've been best friends ever since. Her real name is Michelle, but we call her Shelly. There were noises in the background on the other end. My smile disappeared. "Shelly?"

"April, have you seen the twins?" She sounded close to hyperventilating.

I frowned deeply. "No, why?"

"They're missing! The orphanage called my mom and asked if she had seen them, when she said no, they started panicking. They said they've been missing since noon, ever since they told them that they were moving across to L.A. with some family that lives there. I thought they might be with you."

My eyes went wide with panic. The twins, Katie and Claire, had lost their parents in a fire when they were 8. They've been at the orphanage ever since. Shelly and I met at them school when they were 9, and have been friends with them ever since. "No, they aren't with me. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"No! I've been everywhere I can think of ever since I found out, April. I even asked around."

"Did anyone see anything?"

"Yeah, some guy said he saw this guy with a suit that was talking all weird with a bag that kept moving, and he had some other guys with him that looked exactly like him. But the guy said he had a funny feeling about them. He said he wanted to help, but he was too afraid to." I could tell Shelly was trying to keep back tears.

"Coward," I growled.

"I know. I punched him after he said that and screamed at him." I held back a laughed. It was so Shelly. "No one else saw anything, though, or so they say anyway." I could almost hear Shelly rolling her eyes.

"Did the guy hear what the men were saying?"

"Yeah, he said they were saying something like, "We have collected the creatures that Kraang ordered us to get in this place" or something like that. He said they made no sense, but also made sense, and it was also annoying the way they talked after two seconds of hearing it." Sherry sounded close to breaking down.

The blood drained out of my face when I heard that. I gasped and dropped my phone. Donnie caught it and held it up to my ear, since my hands were incapable of holding it themselves at the moment. I could see the turtles looked worried, but I also couldn't see them at the same time.

"April? What do we do?" Shelly sounded scared, which was something that rarely happened unless one of her friends were in danger or all of us were in danger.

I shook my head and said, "I will come get you, and my friends will save her."

"But who do you know that could possibly save the twins?" Shelly asked, sniveling a little.

I smirked. "Oh, you'd be surprised. No, wait, you will be surprised at who I know."

"I'll get to meet them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Bye Shelly."

"Bye April, see you soon."

I hung up the phone, put it back in my pocket and put my head in my hands. There was silence for a few minutes, then a voice I recognized as Donnie's asked, "What's wrong, April?"

I looked up from my hands with wide scared eyes. "The twins have been captured by the Kraang."

They all gasped. "The Kraang?!"

I nodded. "I need you guys to save them."

Raph looked ready to go bash some Kraang heads, while the other, even happy-go-lucky Mikey, looked serious. "We'll save them, April." They went to get their weapons.

I nodded without really seeing them. "I have to go get Shelly." I stood up and walked toward the entrance. All of a sudden, Donnie stood in front of me, holding my shoulders.

"April, I think I should go with you to make sure you're safe." He sounded really worried.

I smiled without emotion. "Thanks for the concern Donnie, but I'll use the sewer tunnels to her street."

"You know that's not what I mean, April." Donnie looked at me with concern.

"I'll be fine, Donnie."

Donnie shook his head, then looked at his leader. Leo nodded his head and Donnie smiled so brightly that the other turtles, besides Raph (who rolled his eyes and scowled; he kinda reminded me of Shelly), chuckled. Donnie took my hand-my heart skipped a beat- and led me out of the lair.

**Donnie's PoV**

I led April out of the sewers into the city, which was currently twinkling with starlight. The city was so beautiful at night, even though I had never seen it during the day. However, the city's beauty paled next to the red-headed goddess that was next to me as she led me to her friends house.

Before we left, Leo told me to bring the girls back to the lair where Splinter can watch them, and then to meet them at the Kraang hideout. I had to admit I was kinda worried that someone would attack us, and that the odds that I would win are very low if that did happen. But I also knew that I would protect my angel with my life, if necessary.

April came to a building, and went inside. I climbed to the roofs and waited for her to come out. Ten minutes later, not that I was counting or anything, April came out with another girl. It was too dark to see her features, but when she stepped into the street light, I could see she had dirty blonde hair, and that she had it in a ponytail.

I jumped down after checking my surroundings, and stepped out of the shadows in front of the girl. She didn't scream, nor did she freak out. She just stared at me with wide eyes until she…_squealed_. That I was not expecting.

"Omg!Ican'tbelieveIamstandinginfrontofa-" she started to say so fast that I had to concentrate to catch it all until April hit her on the back of the head.

"Quit it, Shelly. C'mon we have to get to the lair."

Shelly looked around. "Which is where?"

I bent down next to the manhole/sewer lid and picked it up, pushing it to the side. April jumped in without hesitation, however Shelly looked at it doubtfully. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I picked her up, however reluctant to put my arms around a girl who wasn't April, and jumped down with her holding on for dear life. I put her down and went back up to shut the lid.

I slid down the stair that are there, grabbed April's hand, who grabbed Shelly's, and ran swiftly and silently to the entrance of the lair. Every moment I spent with April could be one moment less that these twins have with their life. And if they mean that much to April, then I will not rest until I-er we- have found them, saved them, and brought them back safely.

When I got the girls into the lair safely, Master Splinter came out of the dojo, probably from meditating. I nodded at him, let go of April's hand (reluctantly, I might add), and ran to the entrance of the lair to go meet my brothers. But a smooth and soft hand stopped me. I looked back to find April looking at me with fear and worry in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Please come back safely, Donnie."

I smile at her reassuringly. "I'll be fine, April. I will not rest until I bring back your friends safe and sound."

April still looked worried. "That's what I'm worried about."

"Why would you be worried about that? Isn't a good thing?"

"Yes, but at the same time no." I gave her a confused look, so she explained, "I want my friends back, and I know they are scared, but I also know they are smart and will survive. If you get yourself hurt or killed, I don't know what I would do." She had tears running silently down her face.

"I'll be fine," I say as I took her in my arms and held her until I got a call. It was Raph. I looked at April one last time, kissed her forehead, and ran out of the lair.

**So, love or don't love? Continue or don't continue? By the way, before I forget, I don't own TMNT or anything, just Michelle and the twins (Katie and Claire).**


End file.
